Love NOT Confirmed
by xXxBrokenLovexXx
Summary: Haruhi feels left out for the first time in the Host Club. Leaving she finds herself. Through the fights, love, pregnancy and family Haruhi decided just what she wants. Haruhi x Mori. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to this entire thing. This is a Haruhi and Mori fanfic purely. this chapter is only to get it started, later chapters will be longer and better.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.

please enjoy!

~x~

Chapter one : Haruhi's Change

~x~

Haruhi walked towards music room 3 later than usual. Lately she felt down due to to what she called the ' rich bastards'. They constantly paraded around their status unintentionally but it got to the point now of her feeling entirely self conscious about her own image.

As she walked she brought along with her three large boxes full of her treats and presents for Hunny – senpei's birthday. She'd spent months now working for the local Dojo to gather enough money for the presents and enough for Kyoya so he didn't increase her debt for the time she had missed.

She was constantly tired not that Tamaki ,Hikaru and Kaoru notice with their ridiculous schemes for her attention. With her school work, working and training at the Dojo and the host club she barely had any time for herself. Her father was their to support her and help a little more around the house. The new income brought a lot of pressure off him. He was able to spend more time at home to help out Haruhi. Not that she minded it was nice to spend more time with him, it made him happy.

'maybe Tamaki – senpei wont hug me to death' she hoped as she opened the 3rd music room door. Nobody in particular noticed her entrance besides Kyoya and Mori. Kyoya happened to be working on his laptop near the door and Mori barely gave her a second glance. That was all to be expected though . The rest of the host club was around Hunny giving him expensive gifts that made her look like crap. The cakes looked like pieces of art too good to eat. None of the others even saw her enter.

Kyoya got up and walked to her towards the female host. the calculating manor he came towards her gave her an involuntary shiver. That coupled with the dangerous glint in his eyes did not bode well for her.

"Haruhi late again. I will have no choice but to add this to your debt." he casually informed knowing her late entry was of some merit to him.

"yes Kyoya – senpei. I know." Haruhi sighed as she set Hunny's presents in one of the discarded corners and made her way back to Kyoya. Taking an envelope out of her black rucksack she handed it to him. "there's 70,000 ¥ for the time I've missed out on here. Its not a lot but its ¼ of my earnings so far."

" I was unaware of you taking up a job" he scowled at the thought of him not knowing what was going on in her life. Sure he was in contact with her father but even he failed to mention this to him.

"yeah well I cant help that really. Kyoya – senpei I'm going to skip out on hosting today as well. I've left Hunny – senpei his presents not that he's going to like them compare to the rest of his but its all I can afford as a commoner" she bitterly spoke as she practically slammed the music room after her.

The impact alerted all the hosts to the music room door. Hunny rushed to Kyoya as quickly as possibly. The look on the elder boys face clearly showed that he hoped that was Haruhi.

"Kyo – kun was that Haru – chan. Will she be back soon?" he said almost in one breath. His question clearly on the other members minds. Only Mori and Kyoya knew she wouldn't come back once she left a room.

" that was Haruhi she came by to drop of your gifts before she departed for the day Hunny – senpei." he calmly stated despite the strained glint in his eyes as he pushed his glasses yet again up his nose. Hunny simple accepting this rushed towards a few boxes in the corner of the room.

" my daughter was her ! Why was I not aware of this mother?" Tamaki exploded " what have you done you fiend!!"

"Haruhi was here ..." Hikaru spoke.

"and yet ..." Kaoru continued.

"we missed our toy." they finished in unison. For the first time they had actually not noticed her.

" Haruhi it seems feels that her gift for Hunny – senpei was not enough compared to extravagant gifts." Kyoya simple replied as if that could explain every thing.

Hunny came back shortly after receiving his gifts crying. The rest of the host club looked into the boxes he carried back with him wondering what upset him so much. Amongst the boxes were cookies and cakes with faces of the host club and Usa – chan. One particular box contained a hand knitted blue scarf . It was simple beautiful. Mori taking initiative pulled out the scarf and wrapped it around Hunny. The ends where delicately embroidered with small pink Usa – chan's. It was obvious shed spent time and money on that particular gift. Both Hikaru and Kaoru noted that the wool on the scarf was one of the finest they had known. This point in time to the hosts seemingly not important stood as a time in Haruhi's life when she felt not needed.

~x~

thank you for reading! it is appreciated if you could comment but not mandatory. so thank you again!


	2. Chapter 2

sorry this took so long to get out but fan-fiction wouldn't allow me to log in for quite a while. again im sorry.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.

please enjoy!

~x~

Chapter two : Haruhi's Decision

~x~

As per usual in her life she got up, washed and dressed. After cooking breakfast for both herself and her father she left for school. Today was anything but the usual for Haruhi . She was sore all over . The training at the Dojo got out of hand immensely last night. The top fighter challenged Haruhi to a match. In the end he won but marginally. Both parties left with large bruising over their bodies.

Training was turning into one of the few indulgences in life she had now. Those in the host club rarely saw her as she was . She was in any case on the cusp of full womanhood. At 17 she knew the others thought of her as a girl who cared less about appearance but that was partially true. She was envious of other females , they could be feminine. She ion the other hand knew little about that. Sure she had her father at times being feminine in all ways possible but she needed her mother guidance in the area.

Haruhi could not be a lady in any way because she lack the knowledge. The longer she stayed as a male in the host club the further her hope of being able to have a chance of being a girl seemed.

Thoughts swarming her mind yet again she put her ipod headphones in and made the long trek through Ouran halls. So many of the students had already arrived on the premisise and began to make their way to class. Haruhi's melodic voice rose as she sang in time with her ipod. Females sopped at the sound and swooned at the sight of the natural host singing. Haruhi despite her obliviousness to the world felt the fast approaching threat behind her.

Mitsukuni had practically ran from Takashi's side as he spotted the female host in the school hallway. Since yesterday he'd wanted to thank her for her birthday gifts. The cakes she had made were far better than any that Kyoya has ordered for him during hosting hours. Despite him calling her name numerous times she never turned to see him. As he got close enough to touch her shoulder he got the shock of his life. Haruhi had actually flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground in one swift but powerful move.

Looking down on her attacker she felt guilt well up in her chest . She hadn't meant to hurt Hunny like that. His eyes held nothing but shock. Before a single word could bubble in her throat she was forcefully pinned down to the floor . Not even Hunny could see the fiercely protective Mori appear. The weight of his body on her was crushing. She struggled to breath, faintly hearing Hunny scream at Mori to let 'Haru – chan' go. Hunny had gotten Mori of Haruhi but not before the damage had been done. He pained whimper as she pulled herself of the ground proved that.

Taking on look at her senpei's she knew she had fucked up royally. As it was she could do nothing right in a school full of rich snobs and socialites but actually harming the seemingly innocent Hunny – senpei was inexcusable in any of their eyes. She could feel the tears gather in her eyes,before anyone could see them she took off down the hallway and out of site.' god their only going to hate me more if I go back now. All I have to do is to never go back to the host club'. With only the thought of their hatred of her and what she was going to do now running trough her head she went home for the one day.

A week since the event Haruhi had chosen to put herself in isolation. Headmaster Suoh had allowed her the small office adjacent to his desk for her private studying. Ever since she had joined the host club he could see the effect in her school work. On her own though it seemed she excelled phenomenology. Haruhi had no contact with any of the hosts except Kyoya and that was only once to put money in his hand for the debt. She missed them a lot but thought that this new arrangement was in the best interest of every one. Between school, work, and home life she had very little time as it was without bothering the host and former friends.

It was only on Saturdays that she gave herself any type of time to herself. Fortunately for her place of work she chose to train at the Dojo. Walking down the road to the Dojo in her tight black shorts and tank top she encountered both Yasuchika and Satoshi younger brothers to Hunny and Mori

" Haru – chan" Satoshi all but screamed, from beside a very agitated Chika, before sprinting to where she stood out side the Dojo " why are you going into Kenji – sans Dojo?" he curiously inquired of his senior. Chika took his time in casually strolling to stand next to Satoshi, nodding his greetings to her.

"um..hi. I kind of work and train here" she offered shyly. She tried to hide her obvious mirth at their mirrored image of shock. Opening the Dojo doors she walked slightly in looking back at the two boys."you can come in if you want " she offered. The two nodded dumbly as the followed through the twists and turns of the halls.

For three hours they watch her train intensely . Marvelling slightly at her skill for a female in this field.

"Chika – kun she's good … like really good"

"perfect compliment to both our strengths and weaknesses" Chika supplied. They continued to watch her transfixed as she worked her katana's around.

" lets offer tot rain with us as a three man team" Satoshi whispered.

" for once I'm inclined to agree with you Satoshi" he all but sighed as they walked towards Haruhi.

Haruhi stopped using the katana's as the boys approached her. She was extremely wary of the suspicious gleam in both boy's eyes.

" why do I fell like a lamb being served to a lion?" she muttered under her breath.

"Haruhi" Chika began in a formal tone " it would be an honour if Satoshi and myself had the pleasure to train with you as members of a team."

"please!" Satoshi begged with puppy eyes.

Haruhi not one to say no to such a look sighed and conceded to defeat by nodding to their request. This was only to be the start of a very deep sibling relationship that would form for the three.

~x~

thank you for reading! i do appreciated your views and comments. please review if it not too much trouble to you. so thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews on a previous chapter. i enjoyed Reading them.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.

please enjoy!

~x~

Chapter three: Team S.H.Y

~x~

A month of training with Chika and Satoshi had improve all of their skills tenfold. As team S.H.Y. ( Satoshi, Haruhi, Yasuchika) they had entered two tournament which resulted in all three winning in their specific categories. Their training was rigorous and intense. Haruhi felt she practically had the two boys living in her home.

It didn't take long before the boys began calling her big sis and her to call them both lil bro. They were incredibly close, Ranka had taken well to this at least. He hated the fact that his little girl was fighting with boys and men. The problem was solved when he came to the compromise of her being more feminine out of school and the Dojo.

Haruhi over the months had noticed the subtle changes in her body. For one her breasts had grown to a reasonable c cup. The muscles through out her body were more toned and defined from long hours of training. Her once straight figure had an undeniable hour glass like affects now. As usual she was not all that bothered by it but would get annoyed when Satoshi and Chika would fight with the men at the Dojo just for blatantly gawking at her. Not that she minded how protective they were of her it just was a bit too much at times.

Chika began to realise that Haruhi was one of his more precious people in life. He love her as a big sister. She had found his weakness in the form of carrot cake but would not let it be known to any but her and Satoshi. They were an odd team to say the least. Many of their opponents would judge them by their size (both boys were a couple of inches taller then Haruhi) and that in the end would be their downfall. Then three where often at Haruhi's studying in between training and school. This left little time for both his and Satoshi's family. Not that they would of noticed too much. Their mothers had already met Haruhi and had deemed her a good influence on their sons both mentally , physically and academically.

Satoshi enjoyed Haruhi's presence a lot. She allowed him and Chika the chance to be themselves outside their own family. She was their big sister. It was nice to have that sibling like bond to be so close. Both Mitsukuni and his brother were very much in their own little word as the heirs to the families. This left little time for them to bond . Haruhi had been their source of advice concerning many things teenagers would ask about. When they had time of course she would teach them how to dance normally not the stiff ballroom dance they had been taught to death. Satoshi had even gone as far to ask Haruhi's help in being able to cook. Something he had longed to do for his mother for years now.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

the host club wasn't the same since Haruhi had left. The hosts had been getting by steadily but that didn't stop the problem of Haruhi being absent from clouding most of their thoughts.

Tamaki would often be caught sulking in his dark corner at the mere mention of her name. Hikaru and Kaoru had been withdrawn in classes since her absence often missing the only person to fully enter their world. Kyoya to be honest had missed her a little but had seen her lack of attendance to have a large impact on their profits. Even though she sent weekly instalments to pay of her debt.

Hunny and Mori did miss the young lady but had other things occupying their mind. Over the last month they had rarely seen their brothers. It was a normal occurrence in the Huninozuka and Morinozuka households to have the younger brothers presence felt. Whether it be Satoshi's loud and colourful character or Chika's rather forward attempts to challenge Hunny. Mori and Hunny had asked their own mothers about this but they simply brushed of their worry by saying the boys were safe and happy doing their own thing for now. This however did not stop them from worrying about the sudden change that had occurred.

Mori and Hunny also had to worry about what Haruhi was up to and whether on not she was safe. The incident that had occurred over a month ago weighed heavy in their minds and on their hearts .they needed to make sure she was ok.

It had taken a month but kyoya's sudden outburst on a Friday evening to get back Haruhi was put forward. He had already phoned Ranka to meet them. They would get her back no matter what.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

the host club members had met Ranka outside the Fujioka apartment at 9 am on a Saturday. They were incredibly nervous at seeing Haruhi for the first time in over a month. Ranka had just come back from night shift at his bar when he met the hosts.

"ah Kyoya – kun I see you brought the rest of Haruhi's friends over. My little girl will be pleased. I can tell you now I have rather enjoyed the company of those two young men she has to stay overnight. Such charming young men. They even got Haruhi to wear more feminine attire ." Ranka ranted as he searched for the front door keys. He missed the rest of the host club tense at the mention of two other males in her life.

" we are sorry for any inconvenience this has caused but we had rather missed Haruhi's presence in the last month Ranka – san " Kyoya diplomatically replied as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Noting the twins had become quiet and Tamaki was trying his best to calm his nerves resulting in a jittering effect.

"no , no not at all she s probably back anyhow from meeting the two devils. Their near inseparable I tell you" he laughed in his usual lady ;like manor. As soon as the front door had opened they were assaulted by music blaring from the kitchen.

Ranka being use to this just walk straight to the kitchen door way to watch his daughter and the two young men who where well on their way to being like sons to him dance and prepare their lunch after their training session. The members of the host club followed suit and to say they were completely shocked would have been an understatement.

Their for all to gaze upon was their Haruhi with her back to them alongside Chika and Satoshi the most shocking for the hosts was their attire. Haruhi was in a tight black tank top that stopped an inch bellow her bust from the looks of it and a pair of skin tight shorts that could almost be considered underwear. The boy had black tank tops on and long black board shorts.

Haruhi's body to them was pure perfection that only Mori and Hunny could truly appreciate.

However Mori and Hunny were rather confused as to the whole situation. Their baby brothers where in Haruhi's kitchen preparing lunch in their training gear. This explain where they had been for the month but they still couldn't quite understand the whole situation.

Haruhi, Satoshi and Chika stood in the kitchen making their lunch whilst listening to Haruhi's ipod on the loudspeaker set up. This was normal for them to listen to songs that she thought would be great to listen to. As soon as the songs began to play both boys would end up swaying expertly to the songs along side Haruhi

the month of being together had practically synchronized their movement together but still adding their own twist to things. Saturdays would often start by meeting outside the park at 6 am and jogging for 2 hours talking about what was to be done in training that day. Followed by going back to Haruhi's and making lunch. Both boy enjoyed this normally because they got to mess around freely without being reprimanded by any elders.

(All American Rejects Dirty Little Secret lyrics)

all three began to sway together as the put their food in the bento boxes. Chika and Satoshi laughing at Haruhi as the wiped chocolate on either side of her cheeks. Ever so affectionately she clipped both round the head.

"ow dammit Haru – onee – chan that hurt" Satoshi all but yelled over the music.

"wuss" she bluntly called him as he stuck out his tongue.

"Haruhi – onee – chan that was hardly called for" Chika told her as he put more of the chocolate on her nose.

inwardly she plan several punishments during training for then picking on her as they finished there lunches. Packing them into their black and white rucksacks they wiped down the counters as they prepared to leave. As all three of them packed up their individual ipod they turn around only to freeze in place.

"um hey dad, what are they doing here?" Haruhi desperately pleaded in her head it was only to see him. She looked to her sides to see both Satoshi and Chika tense.

"my little princess your friend came round to see you" he squealed as he pushed of the door frame and walked towards the trio only to ruffle each of their heads .

"dad please don't do that . we got to leave soon anyway Kenji – sama has the Dojo free for us till 1 pm. You are coming to watch right?" she asked praying he would come this time. She had asked him before but he was always too tired. Ranka smiled at his little girl.

"of course I just go change. Talk to your friends dear." with that he practically ran to his bedroom.

Haruhi sighed as she pushed her way through the stunned host members to get to the sofa where she collapsed waiting for her father. She felt the sofa dip on either side of her as Chika and Satoshi sat down and leaned on either of her shoulders.

"in 3...2...1.." she muttered

"Haruuuhiiiiiii!" she winced along side the boys at the sound of the twins and Tamaki's rather load whine/shout. Tamaki was at her feet sobbing silently in joy at being near his 'daughter'. The twins sat on the table in front of her with their heads in their hands looking at her in total innocence.

Mori stood near Satoshi whilst hunch stood near Chika both observing the interaction of their own brothers with Haruhi Kyoya was next to speak.

"it seems that our Haruhi has been very busy of late that we thought a visit might be in order. Oh and the fact that you need to come back to the host club. You debt is not being paid back sufficiently." he concluded like it was nothing. What he wasn't expecting was for Chika to answer him back.

"there will be no need Kyoya – senpei for onee – chan to return she can pay back all her debt immediately." he said silently almost like he was too bored to speak.

"what?" of all the things Kyoya expected he wasn't expecting the only thing to tie Haruhi to them to be removed.

"oh yeah the remainder of her debt is being paid of as we speak. The money should be being cleared as we speak." Satoshi absently said as Haruhi pinched both of them on the arm . with their ows she smiled falsely.

"sorry senpei but I don't think I have any debt to repay any more my winnings should have covered it"she politely spoke "but as for being a host again maybe soon when I have time again but I would not allow it to cut into my training time with my team their too important to me to sacrifice"

"winnings..... team.... no debt..... HARUUUUHI! Daddy wants to know what has kept his precious daughter from him for so long and why these devils are tainting our pure pure Haruhi" Tamaki dramatically began to wave his arms around as he spoke to make his point.

"Haruhi why have you..." Hikaru began

"been avoiding us...." Kaoru continued

"for a month!!" they finished in unison

"look I was a burden to you and my debt wasn't being paid as fast as I would of liked so I began to work for the money at a local Dojo where I was taking classes. I would of seen you eventually but I began to train with Chika and Satoshi for the tournament." she explained.

"yep and we good too .we're perfect together. Haruhi's like a loving sister to us as well. We stay round all the time. Even our mums like her. But we don't like the men at the Dojo they look at her weird all because she's now got a nice rack." Chika hit Satoshi round the head

"dobe you cant say that about her in front of her" Chika scolded him

"why not its true!!!" Satoshi bellowed

" dammit you two ....stop fighting I can handle the men perfectly fine." Haruhi frustrated bashed their heads together literally.

"yeah all but Kiba! he's stronger then all three of us" Satoshi whined in an attempt to make her feel guilty. That one little statement had both hunch and Mori go stiff.

"Kiba..Kiba, Denzi?" Hunny inquired in an angry tone. He was no better of then Mori right now with his clenched fists.

"yes brother Kiba – baka has it in for me and Satoshi since Haruhi defended us at the Dojo he's been all over her trying to make her his woman"Chika spat as if Kiba's name was venom.

Ranka came skipping into the room in his track suit and head band cheering . Haruhi and the boys use to this walked to the door and put on their shoes ready to go. Not far behind was the twins ,Tamaki and Kyoya Mori and hunch were outside the door and already walking down the steps in a sombre mood.

"all right dad, Tamaki ,Kaoru, Hikaru and Kyoya you can come watch us train ok just don't interfere." Haruhi invited despite her conscious telling her not to. As soon as she stepped out of the door Satoshi and Chika pushed past her. Without thinking about it she sprinted after the causing all three of them to zip past Mori and hunch in their minor race. It didn't take long for team S.H.Y to arrive at kenji's Dojo

walking behind the front desk she got the keys for the training hall and opened it. Almost instantly the three of them where setting up ready to start. Taking it in turns to apply the wrappings for the soles of their feet and their palm they started to play Chika's ipod on the music system in the hall. Almost immediately the three of them began to stretch.

When the hosts and Ranka entered the hall Haruhi Chika and Satoshi were each on one hand balancing. As soon as the song changed Haruhi went of into the corner while Chika and Satoshi spared rather viciously. Mori and Hunny had never seen this side to their little brothers. They had never quite had the determination to use full force in a spar. They did this for 10 minutes while Haruhi shouted parts for them to improve whether it be speed , defence or offence. After 10 minutes Chika tagged out so to speak and Haruhi stepped in his place.. the twins and Tamaki went to object but Ranka soon stopped them.

"boys my little baby is not defenceless .she can handle bot of them as they can her. Their equals in a way,they know how to push each other further. Just watch." Ranka said rather dreamily. He continued to watch his daughter as she kick Satoshi in the stomach . this soon followed by Satoshi's hard blow to her cheek.

Satoshi knew that she would eventually get bored of his simple kicks and punches so signalled Chika to ready their katana's. The Morinozuka's were know for their sword skills. Only Takashi and his father had ever bested him but when he began to spar with Haruhi he soon found she was his equal in skill. Chika threw the katana's high in the air for them to catch. Both sprinted from opposite ends of the hall to jump for them. Safely in their hands the blades clashed.

"Satoshi." Mori said load enough for all the host to recognise that he was panicked at the event taking place. To be honest so was Hunny, he knew how goo the Morinozuka's were in this field. To them Haruhi was in danger from the younger of the family.

Haruhi enjoyed this the most. Fighting Satoshi with the katana's gave her a huge adrenaline rush. Satoshi shallowly cut across her hip. Wincing at the slight pain she cut a clear path along his shoulder. After several minutes both were panting hard at the effort to out do each other. Satoshi signalled the end of their spar as he collected both of their katana's and stepped out so Chika could fight her.

Soon their practice spars were complete and all three calmed down before approaching the hosts where their bags where. It was silent as they drank water. Haruhi winced again when she felt fingers glide across her wound on her hip. Looking a little down she came face to face with Hunny's stern face.

"Haru – chan it too dangerous for you to fight" his voice trembled. He couldn't help but worry as he watched what she was doing.

"Hunny – senpei I'm in no danger. We were only warming up. Chika and Satoshi wont harm me too bad and I them. I trust them with my health and life." she said firmly.

"hai brother were a team. We protect one another" Chika calmly emphasized as he stepped beside her along with Satoshi

"yep its all true .were not even fighting 100% against each other so no harm done."grinned Satoshi as he carefully eyed the host response. Receiving shocked faces made him grin twice as much.

"Satoshi." Mori warned

"Mori – senpei shouldn't you be praising you younger sibling as well as Chika for improving so much?" Haruhi questioned almost as a challenge to him. The air grew thick as her chocolate orbs bore into his steel ones.

"ah" he grunted as he ruffled the hair of his brother and cousin.

"ok boys back to work." Haruhi shouted enthusiastically.

The three trained intensely till around one pm when they where found crumpled on the floor in a huge heap by the Dojo owner. Kenji was a 36 year old man around 6 foot tall. Despite his mean appearance he truly had a soft spot for the you trio. It was the reason he practically allowed them free rein of the Dojo he had green eyes and rather plain black hair.

Walking quietly up to them he surprised them by clapping his hands loudly. This also started every one in the host club and Ranka who were soon bored by the training and began a game of poker. Mori and Hunny still kept an eye on the trios training however.

" Haruhi – chan you know I might have to ban you from coming here if you wear yourself an the young boys out so much." he laughed loudly. Chika and Satoshi despite being worn out stood up and tried to help Haruhi to her feet.

"Kenji – sensei you know you would never turn us away. Besides aren't you closing the Dojo down and moving to France with your wife." she laughed almost mischievously.

"why Haruhi you wound an old goat like me. I came to tell you your opponents for the matches next month at our final tournament for the Dojo" he replied mockingly at first then gravely.

"Chika – kun your facing of against Akemi Rouge a fairly advance judo opponent. You Satoshi are facing Choji rouge his brother a fierce kendo opponent. Unfortunately Haruhi you've got one of the worst opponents for the free style match."

"who?" she said as her whole body froze

"Kiba, sorry that how it works out. he's the only one who is willing to go against you. As you know it matters very little that you a female but give it your all. Kiba needs to be taken down a peg or two." he gave her shoulder a good squeeze as he walked back out .

Without saying a word the three of them picked up their bags and walked out the training hall while their friends and family watch them leave with confusion and worry on their faces. Just a second ago they were happy but now the three plainly had upset face to face the world with. The walk back to Haruhi's was silent . the host club were left to walk a few minutes behind them. Ranka had told them to tell Haruhi he'd be back on Monday he was going to visit a friend. Ranka knew whatever was wrong would be talked over between friends and not family.

~x~

thank you for reading yet again! i do appreciate your support. review if you wish, thank you !


End file.
